


Day 6 - It's Not Perfect

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: StoryADay May 2014 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family is hard, Gen, Life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is thicker than water, but it's still hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - It's Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed 2 days, I'll try to make up for them when I can.
> 
> Not from any prompt. Written because, shit, man. Damn.

It’s a family three-quarters insecurity.

The elder, she’s far away, alone in a foreign land. She has a temper, had few friends, knows where she wants to go in her life, but doesn’t know how to love her body the way she deserves. She will do what she can to get what she wants, but her family isn't sure about what she needs.

The younger, she’s a creator of her world. She creates stories in her head, creates a bubble around herself to keep people away, creates a cycle of expectations, stress, denial and anxiety. But the one thing she could not create was a purpose for her life. She lives each day waiting for it to end.

The mother, she loves her family the only way she knows how. She tries, tries so hard, looks at her children with pride, with worry, with disappointment that is ultimately directed at her own self. She tries, but it’s never enough.

The father, he toils day till night with the sun on his back. He works to bring food to the table, not as much as his wife but he works anyway and never complains. He is a distant father and that makes it easier for him to have a better relationship with his children, somehow. He does what he can and he always has his wife’s back.

It’s a family three-quarters insecurity and completely at a loss of what to do.

\-----

But hey, that’s life.

We try anyway.

A video-call a thousand miles away.

Getting comfort where we can.

A thank you, a "I bought this for you, I thought you might like it".

Trying to not make you worry, even when we mess up and you worry anyway.

But we try. It's not perfect, but it will do.

It must.

Please.


End file.
